A Place Called Home
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Lucy suddenly finds her apartment full of people that need a place to stay until they find their own lodgings. How will she handle all of these people? And why is she finding herself falling for one in particular? (Suck at summaries.) Changed rating to M because of suggested adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is my second CoLu story, and my second attempt of adding some humor into my stories. (One of my friends on the outside world said I needed to stop being so serious with my stories -_- ) Any~who this is the first chapter of A Place Called Home, and I can't wait to hear what you all think about it! Enjoy! :)**

 **On a side note: In no way shape or form do I own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 1

Lucy hummed as she slowly started to awake from her peaceful slumber. Her entire being was warm and she couldn't remember the last time she had awoken feeling so refreshed. The sunlight warmed her face, and her body was nice and cozy all around, especially at her back. She was about to slip into a light slumber, when the warmth at her back suddenly decided to move and caused her to snap awake. Only to give a sigh a moment later when she realized who it could be. Only Natsu would sneak into her home and slip into her bed with her, and she knew that if she turned around she would most likely yell and kick him out. Having to subject herself to the cold temperature of her apartment while doing so.

A chuckle at her back caused her to blink in confusion. Never had she heard such a deep sound come from her best friend and teammate, nor had she ever heard him chuckle. Laugh and giggle sure, but never chuckle.

"You might want to stop thinking that I'm the Flame Idiot then." A deep voice stated, causing her to tense, quickly sit up and look behind her. Going wide eyed at who she saw laying in her bed. Instead of light tanned skin, pink hair, and gentle onyx eyes, it was dark tanned skin, maroon colored hair, and a deep violet eye with the other forced closed due to a scar.

"Morning Bright Eyes." Cobra laughed out, snapping her out of her surprise. The scream that suddenly erupted out of her throat didn't even sound human, but it still shocked Cobra enough that he jerked backwards and fell off the side of the bed and crashed onto the floor.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment? More importantly in my bed?!" She screamed, drawing the covers closer to her as the former criminal sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a groan. Only, instead of getting an answer from him the door to her room suddenly opened and Jellal took a few steps in. The rest of Crime Sorcerie peeking in behind their leader.

"Miss Lucy, is everything alright?" Jellal asked, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of danger. Only to narrow them as they landed on Cobra, and he relaxed his body with a sigh.

"Cobra, why are you in her room? Master Makarov told us to wait until she awoke, not to intrude on her slumber." Jellal stated, and she gave a low growl as Cobra just shrugged while looking at his leader.

"I didn't think that she would react like that. Although, it was amusing, even though I ended up on the floor." He laughed out, causing her to tighten her grip on the covers and shoot her leg and foot out without warning. Smiling when it connected with the back of Cobra's head and sent him face first into the carpeted floor. She then lifted her head and gave Jellal a slight glare that had him raising his hands in a surrendering motion and quickly backing out of the room. Deciding to leave Cobra to the pissed off blonde's mercy.

"Damnit woman! What the hell was that!?" Cobra hissed out, giving her a glare that she returned.

"It's called a Lucy Kick, and you have another coming at you if you're not out of my room in five seconds." She snapped while starting a mental countdown that had Cobra's eye widening and him scrambling to his feet. He retreated out of her room, bit looked over his shoulder before leaving.

"You're about as crazy as that damn red headed teammate of yours." He hissed out, causing her to narrow her gaze before giving a sweet smile.

"I'll have to remember to tell Erza what you think of her and me." She chirped, while keeping the image of Cobra being slammed into a mountain by said red head in her mind. Sticking her tongue out in victory as the man cursed and left her room without another taunt.

Giving a sigh, she looked at her clock and nearly groaned when she saw that it wasn't even nine yet. However, she knew that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep after that particular excitement, and not to mention that her curiosity was piqued since she wanted to know why Crime Sorcerie was in her home, and why Master had sent them there.

With another small groan, she threw the covers off and stood. Giving a stretch, and small shiver since her room was cooler than her covers had been, and quickly headed for the shower. Thinking that they could wait a bit longer before she acted like the hostess she should be acting like.

A few minutes later, after a quick warm shower, and getting dressed appropriately for the winter weather, she stepped into her living room. Sweat dropping as she saw that Crime Sorcerie had already made themselves at home.

Cobra was sprawled out on her couch, looking over Meredy's shoulder as she flipped through one of the fashion magazines that she had. Jellal was perusing through her books, picking up a few before easily placing them back with a slight longing look. Sawyer was in her kitchen, rummaging through her fridge. Richard was sitting at her desk and smiling down at the manuscript that he had found. Sorano was studying her knick-knacks that lined some of her shelves. And Midnight was leaning against a wall, snoozing away.

"You finally came out Bright Eyes." Cobra stated, causing everyone to look over at her and for her to blink before giving a sigh.

"Can someone explain what is going on? It's not like you aren't welcomed here, but I would like to know ahead of schedule." She muttered, missing how they blinked in surprise before Jellal cleared his throat and stepped away from her book shelf.

"We apologize for just barging in on you, Miss Lucy. However, well...I'm not quite sure how to tell you this." He stated, rubbing the back of his head. When Cobra gave a sigh and sat up she turned her attention to him.

"We've all been pardoned by the new Magic Council. Our first decision was to see if we could become members of Fairy Tail. Makarov allowed it, so you have seven new 'family' members. After we got our marks we realized that we didn't have anywhere to stay as of yet, so he suggested your place. Now, here we are." Cobra stated, causing her to blink and look at all of them. A smile starting to grow on her face as she took in the fairy marks that she was starting to see. Giving a giggle she clapped her hands.

"Oh, that is so great for all of you. And it is so exciting that you all decided to join Fairy Tail! You are more than welcomed to stay here until you find your own places, although we might have to make some sleeping arrangements. Also, I'll have to get some more covers and pillows, not to mention more food to feed all of us. Meaning I'll have to make Natsu stop eating all of my provisions. Still, no worries everything will work out." She stated, blinking at the end of her rant as she realized that they were all staring at her with awe and surprise. Shifting slightly in embarrassment, she scratched the back of her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tensing when Sorano suddenly slumped down onto the floor while staring at her.

"Why? Why are you so ready to forgive us after all that we have done? I've put some of your spirits through hell! I killed one of their past Masters!" She stated, but before she could say anything the others began to speak as well.

"Not to mention what we did to you with Michelle. And how we readily attacked you with the whole Nirvana incident." Midnight spoke.

"We weren't exactly the nicest to you, yet you're so willing to forgive us. That shouldn't even be possible." Sawyer added, and she raised her hand before anyone else could speak. Watching as they all fell silent and stared at her, and she gave them a small smile.

"While there may have been bad things in the past. All of you have done so much to try and change the paths that you had taken, to try and change yourselves for the better. Everyone makes mistakes, that is just something that happens in life. If people only focused on the bad, then nothing would progress and none of you would be where you are today. If there is one thing I have learned through some of my mother's lessons, and from Fairy Tail, is that you don't hold onto grudges. That everyone can change for the better, and it isn't good to bring up painful memories, especially when it is better to just leave them in the past. Yes, each of you has a mistake from the past, but the past isn't what makes you. It's your future decisions that decides who you are going to be or become. So, since I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, what about the rest of you?" She asked, watching as they all let her words sink in, and blinked in surprise when Sorano was the first to cave and launched herself into Lucy. Clinging to her as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry." She cried, and Lucy carefully wrapped her arms around the older Celestial Mage.

"You're forgiven, Sorano." She stated, and then smiled at the others to show that it was the same with them. Opening her arms again when Meredy jumped at her as well, holding her along with Sorano, and watched as the males merely smiled at her thankfully.

Once the two women had calmed down, she clapped her hands together and suggested that they head to Fairy Tail to tell the others the good news. After a bit of hesitation, they all agreed that it would be for the best to get the awkward conversation over with and headed out. Lucy knew that her day was going to be a hectic one, and was just thankful that she had enough money saved up so she could purchase all that she needed for her new house guests.

"Um...Lucy, could me and Meredy tag along with you when you go shopping?" Sorano asked, causing her to smile and give a nod.

"Sure you can. We can head out after we get done visiting the guild." She stated, watching as the two women smiled in return before they continued to walk in a companionable silence. It seemed that they reached the guild in no time, and she couldn't stop the giggle as she realized that the closer they got to the building the more antsy everyone became. She knew her friends and extended family would welcome all of them with open arms, so she had nothing to worry about!

* * *

 **There you have it! I'm currently working on the second chapter, so hopefully it will be posted some time this week, if not then I will be sure to post it next Monday. Thank you for reading and I hope you will leave a review telling me if you loved it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 to A Place Called Home! I thank everyone for their reviews on chapter one (I didn't think that many people would enjoy this so thank you!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 2

How could she have thought that everything would be alright!? Sure, everyone had forgiven the ex-criminals for their past transgressions, but now there were seven new people that added to the...uniqueness that was Fairy Tail. In other words, seven new members to cause mayhem and chaos along with the others. Lucy could cry since she hadn't thought this through as well as she should have.

The moment that Master had explained to everyone that the members of Crime Sorciere were now apart of Fairy Tail, a party had started just as it should have. However, everyone was now hyped up and nothing but fights were going on! Natsu had somehow managed to get all the dragon slayers, minus Wendy, into an all out brawl. Laxus and Cobra were wiping the floor with Natsu and Gajeel, and at any other time she probably would have found it amusing, but not when she had to dodge fire, lightening, poison, and metal along with everyone else!

At the same time, Sorano, Meredy, and Mira were plotting all kinds of matching making schemes, something that she was avoiding at all cost. It was one thing to deal with Mira and her schemes alone, but now that she had backup the thought was downright frightening. She wasn't the only one to realize either, Cana had dashed out of the guild the moment she had started to hear some of their planning, and even the males were avoiding the three women so as not to draw attention to themselves.

Sawyer was entertaining Gray and Lyon, who was visiting in another attempt to convince Juvia to turn her love on him, by telling them some travel stories. Only to get pulled into a race by Jet, and having bets placed on them. It didn't come as a surprise when Sawyer won, causing the ice mages to laugh since they had called it from the start.

Richard, Jellal, Erza, and Midnight were the only ones not acting insane in her opinion. Since they were all talking at a table near the back, probably where it was slightly quieter and more easy to avoid any debris from the fighting going on. Although, Midnight looked like he was more interested in sleeping than any conversation the others were having. She gave a slight sigh, wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into by allowing all of them to stay at her place until they found their own.

"Blondie! Luce! Bunny-Girl! Get down!" The shout of her three nicknames caused her to turn and go wide eyed at what she saw heading for her. It seemed like Laxus's, Natus's, and Gajeel's attacks had strayed and combined at the same time. Since a large spike of metal, circled in fire and lightening was heading straight for her at a speed that was impossible for her to dodge. She was about to at least attempt a step back, but found a gasp escaping her as large, rough hands suddenly wrapped around her and a hard body tackled her to the side.

The sound of wood splintering, and the feeling of some small debris peppering her face caused her to shut her eye and cling to the fabric covering the chest that had crashed into her. It was a moment later, when everything went silent, that she decided it was safe enough to open them again and look at the damage that she was faced with. Not even six feet from her there was a large crater in the guild floor, looking almost like a meteor had crashed into the ground. A groan from behind her caused her to look over her shoulder and still as Cobra eased into a sitting position as he rubbed the back of his head. She figured that he must had hit it against the table that was behind him.

"Why is it, that whenever I get around you my head becomes damaged one way or another?" He gave a soft growl, causing a small laugh, that sounded like it was close to hysteria, to escape her.

"Lucy!? Are you hurt?" Erza shouted, suddenly grabbing her shoulders and twisting her around to look at her. She swallowed and started to open her mouth when she was suddenly crowded by the rest of her team.

"Luce! I am so sorry! I don't know what happened! You're not hurt are you?" Natsu sounded, pushing Erza's arms away to wrap her in a hug. Only to be pushed aside by Gray a moment later.

"Lucy! You didn't get hit by anything did you?" He asked, his gaze roaming her body as if trying to find any damage. He was then pushed back by Wendy, who crouched in front of her and raised her hands.

"Let me check to make sure you're alright!" She stated, and Lucy blinked as the others began to make their concerns known. Her mind was too shocked by what almost happened to take it all in, and the feeling of being trapped started to consume her until a hand landed on her shoulder.

"All of you shut the hell up!" Cobra growled, making everyone go quiet as he stood and helped her to her feet. He looked down at her, quickly assessing her and then stepped back when she showed that she was capable of holding herself up.

"Are you alright, Bright Eyes?" He asked, she could only nod as she looked back at the crater not far from her before inhaling a deep breath and letting it out softly.

"I'm alright. Nothing hurts, and I didn't get hit by anything. I'm fine everyone." She called louder, blushing as everyone seemed to release a breath in relief. She looked over to Cobra who was glaring at Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus.

"Thanks for saving me Cobra." She stated, watching as he blinked before looking at her. She studied him for a moment, and tilted her head to the side when he muttered something to soft for her to hear before giving a shrug and walking over to Kinana. Not sure what his action meant exactly, she decided to let it slide and then turned to the four dragon slayers that were around her.

"Lucy, we honestly didn't mean for that attack to.." Laxus started off but stopped when she raised her hand with a small smile.

"I know, it was an accident. If anything I should have been more vigilant about the fight. I mean, that's basic common sense not to turn your back on a fight around here." She giggled, trying her best to lighten their moods since the three of them looked tense. A soft sigh from Natsu drew her attention, and caused her smile to falter slightly when he gave her a concerned look before looking at the crater with guilt.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, causing her to smile and wrap him in a hug.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you go pick us out a mission for tomorrow? I need some extra cash since I'll be having house guests for a while, and my rent is coming up." She stated, watching as he gave a smile and nodded eagerly.

"Alright! I'll pick one with a lot of money!" He stated, dashing away from her and toward the request board as everyone else started to continue about their usual ways as well. Giving a smile, she took one last glance at the crater and then headed for the bar, willing to risk the possible match making trio to get her favorite drink.

Cobra watched as Lucy headed for the bar, frowning slightly as he took in what she said about her rent and the need for some extra cash. He hadn't thought about the money that Lucy would need to help them out, sure they were planning to save their own, but they hadn't thought about lending her a hand while she allowed them to stay with her. Giving a sigh, he stood and headed toward Jellal, approaching with caution since the red head had yet to fully come to terms with the fact that he was apart of Fairy Tail.

"Jellal. I need to speak to you for a moment." He stated, and then motioned to the side, watching as the blue haired man tore himself away from his woman, and followed him.

"What is it Cobra?" He asked, and Cobra pointed toward Lucy.

"We never thought about helping Bright Eyes out with payments since she allowed us to stay with her. I doubt anyone else would be too pleased with the fact that we thought to let her pay for everything." He muttered, watching as his ex-leader's eyes widened before giving a soft curse. Apparently, the fact that they were about to do just that had slipped his mind as well.

"You're right. We'll have to talk to her about what payments she wants us to make." He stated, and Cobra gave a nod before tensing as a metal covered hand landed on his shoulder.

"Not a good idea, Lucy will merely say that she will take care of everything. It's merely her nature to take care of others. If anything, you will have to help her out without telling her and if she says anything about it you'll have to counter it, somehow." Erza stated, making him wonder when the woman had even come up behind him, and why for that matter.

"Erza, this conversation was suppose to be between me and Cobra." Jellal stated, although there was no reprimand in his voice.

"I noticed how Cobra motioned to Lucy. I don't like people talking about her behind her back, except I heard that you wanted to help so thought I should offer some advice." She stated, and then glanced at Cobra with a slight frown.

"Although, I am surprised that it was you who even thought about it in the first place." She muttered, and Cobra merely gave a mental sigh while Jellal tensed.

"Erza, I understand you're...reluctance, but Cobra has changed." Jellal stated, Cobra however merely ignored whatever happened between them next and instead walked away from the red head. He knew it was pointless at the moment to try and get the red head to see that he had changed, that he didn't want to hurt anyone else. He wasn't that person anymore, hell he was tired of being alone as it was. Sure, he had his old comrades, and then Jellal and Meredy, but that wasn't enough. He wanted something more, with people who were willing to give him a chance.

"Erik. Is everything alright?" The sudden sound of his oldest friend caused him to look to his right, and give a small sigh as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's just so damn rowdy in here." He growled out, watching as everyone cheered, drank, and just brawled at every option. When Kinana giggled he looked back at her, and watched as she looked out at the members with a bright smile.

"It does take some getting used to, but it's well worth it in the end. Everyone here really does become family." She stated, giving him a smile that had him looking the other way. He wasn't used to affection, and wasn't sure how to accept it from anyone. Which was why he had been surprised when Bright Eyes actually allowed them to stay at her place without even thinking about it.

"Natsu, I'm not letting you and Lucy go on this mission with just the two of you. Rather get someone else to join in, or get another mission." The stern voice coming from the bar maid caused him to glance over along with Kinana. The fire dragon slayer was pouting while leaning toward the eldest Strauss sibling.

"Come on Mira. It isn't that bad, and Lucy needs the money for rent." Natsu stated, but from the look the demon was giving him, she wasn't about to budge on it. Cobra blinked, and then moved closer, surprising them by swiping the mission out of Mira's hands. His eyebrow raising as he read the mission, before glaring at Natsu.

"You got this from the S-Class board, didn't you?" He hissed, watching as the younger man flinched before looking away with a pout.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The top shows that I got it from the request board." He muttered, causing Cobra to roll his eye.

"You forget that I can hear your thoughts. I know that you wrote over the actual S-Class words, in a poor attempt I might add." He stated, watching as Natsu hunched down as he and Mira gave his disapproving looks. Giving a sigh, he turned to Mira and slid the paper toward her.

"I'll tag along with them. They can do the mission, and I will merely insure that they don't get themselves killed." He stated, watching as the She-Demon blinked before giving a smile and taking the paper.

"Done." She stated, approving the mission. Cobra ignored the look that Natsu gave him, and merely started to walk away. Only to stop and look over his shoulder.

"Make sure to tell Lucy what mission it is, and that I will be tagging along. Any reward money will be split between the two of you. Be ready early tomorrow." He stated, waiting long enough to see him nod and then decided to head back to Lucy's apartment to get ready for the next day.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 2...I admit, I was hoping to make it a bit more funny with all the other guild members, but this will do for now. Also, I will hopefully have chapter 3 posted by next Monday! It might be a bit later though (I've taken up a second job so I'm gonna be a bit busy, but I will try my best to post the chapters as well!) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of A Place Called Home! I know I am jumping around a bit, but I promise there is a point to all of this. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 3

Lucy could only stare in complete shock as she took in the state of her apartment. The apologies from Jellal, Richard, and Sawyer not even entering her mind as she took in the cut up walls, broken objects, and ruined kitchen. She had only been gone for three days, three days for a mission to rid a Basilisk from a village that had been a complete success. Only to return to her ruined apartment.

A whistle from her left caused her to look over at Cobra, who was looking at the mess with a frown and shaking his head slightly. She looked at the damage again, and then swallowed when a small, dark aura seemed to flare to life on her right side.

"I am so sorry, Landlady." She whimpered, looking down to see the smaller, older woman glaring up at her.

"You had better have the money to help me fix this, since it was your roommates fault." She hissed, causing Lucy to nod while trying to hold back tears. Honestly, how had her life become like this so suddenly? With a small huff, her landlady left the apartment, and she glanced at the destruction around her once more before turning to Richard, Sawyer, and Jellal.

"What happened?" She cried out, tears finally entering her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall. Jellal winced, and rubbed the back of his head as he looked over her shoulder at the state of her apartment.

"Well, the kitchen was because I attempted to cook something, and as you see, that didn't end very well. But I swear, it was all because I wanted to show my love!" Richard stated, and she glared at the man. The kitchen looked a complete mess! It looked as if the demon Jackal had attempted to turn her kitchen into a bomb, but had backfired. Everything was scorched, her counter tops, her pots and pans, even her table was black!

"The reason why so many things are broken?" Cobra asked, picking up a nearby lamp that was shattered, inspecting the bulb that somehow was still intact. Sawyer was the one who raised his hand.

"I kinda thought to do some inside training. You know, control my speed and direction better. It didn't go as planned, and once I hit one thing a domino effect kinda happened." He stated, and she glanced around. Her coffee table looked as if someone had slammed into the top of it, breaking it clean in half. Her bookshelf was toppled over, books thrown around the room because of it. Some of the artifacts that she had collected were now shattered on the floor, and no one could move two steps without running into some debris.

"Why are their cut marks on the walls?" She asked, watching as Jellal paled and slowly raised his hand.

"I kinda, invited Erza over for some drinks. I swear to you Miss Lucy, I didn't realize she was such a violent drunk." He stated, causing her eyes to widen.

"You let Erza get drunk in my apartment!?" She screeched, watching as Jellal backed away from her slightly before giving a small nod. Lucy gave a groan as she covered her face with her hands and looked at the mess her place had become, before blinking and realizing a few things.

"Where are Meredy, Sorano and Midnight?" She asked, watching as Jellal gave a small smile at that.

"Well, Midnight is in your room. He kinda took over your bed after you went on the mission, he'll give it back now that you have returned though. Sorano and Meredy have already decided to move into Fairy Hill with the other women of the guild. Currently, Meredy is staying with Juvia and Sorano is staying with Laki. For some reason they seemed to have struck up a very...odd friendship the moment Sorano saw Laki's room." Jellal stated, causing her to nod. Happy that her two newest friends had already decided where they were going to stay. However, that still left her helping the guys, who seemed just as destructive as the rest of the guild.

"Alright, that's good news I guess. Guess now we should get started cleaning up." She muttered, giving a sigh as she headed for the kitchen.

"I'll start in here, you guys try to clean up as much of this stuff as you can." She stated, watching as they nodded. Then blinked when Jellal started to head to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked, watching as the bluenette man stopped and blinked in surprise before pointing to her room.

"To wake up Midnight so he can assist us with the clean up." He stated, causing her to raise an eyebrow and shake her head.

"From what you told me, he didn't cause any of these messes. Therefore, he is excused from having to clean any of it up, leave him be." She stated, watching as their eyes widened before Cobra straightened and pointed to himself.

"Does this mean I don't have to clean either?" He asked, causing her to nod.

"If you don't want to clean, you don't have to. The only reason I'm cleaning is because this is my apartment, and so it is my responsibility to help clean." She stated, watching as a smirk appeared on Cobra's face as he glanced at the others.

"Sucks to be you three." He laughed, heading for the only chair that seemed to have somehow avoided being broken. The other three glared at him, until he dropped onto the chair, and proceeded onto the floor as it collapsed beneath his weight. Cobra let out a curse and flailed his arms, only to knock over her small corner table and put more scratched in the wall.

"Cobra, you are now to help clean." Lucy stated, deadpanning as one profanity after another flew from the second generation dragon slayer's mouth while the other three men laughed at him. Giving a mental sigh, she wondered briefly if her and her apartment would survive with all these guys living here.

The sound of a door opening caused her to look towards her room, and smiling slightly as Midnight stepped out rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Why the hell are you being so damn nois...What the hell did you do to Lucy's apartment?" He changed his sentence quickly as he took in the damage with wide eyes, landing on her and raising his hands.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this." He muttered, causing her to smile slightly.

"No worries, I know you didn't. It's the reason that you don't have to help with the clean up." She stated, finally moving into the kitchen and sighing as she took it in. This was going to take the remainder of the day. A sudden hand on her shoulder caused her to look back and blinked as she saw Midnight looking around, before looking back at the group of men that had started to clean the living room.

"Why the hell did you let Richard attempt to cook again?" He asked, moving past her and heading to the sink.

"We didn't know what he was doing until we heard the explosion." Sawyer yelled back, and she stepped forward when Midnight pulled out some rags and began to wet some of them.

"You don't have to..." She started, but stopped when he shook his head.

"I should have been awake enough to stop this. I'll take some responsibility for it, besides, I'm living her for now as well. Might as well help when I can." He muttered, starting to scrub at the counters while she watched for a moment. Giving a small smile, she wrapped him in a hug from the back, and then quickly went to the closet for the mop and brooms.

Cobra watched as Midnight stilled beneath the hug that Lucy had surprised him with, knowing exactly how he felt. None of them were use to physical contact, and none of them expected any because of their past deeds. However, he also knew that Lucy was someone who seemed to depend on physical contact, something he had picked up on the mission. While she gave people their space, she also hung around close enough that the occasional, accidental brush did happen. Almost as if she had to assure herself that the others were still there.

He had also picked up that she enjoyed giving and receiving hugs, be it when she was sad, happy, or any other emotion one could name. Collecting a few pieces of shrapnel from the lamp, he entered the kitchen and tossed them into the trash before stopping beside Midnight, who was still frozen with shock.

"Better get used to it. She is someone who likes to give, and receive hugs." He muttered, causing the man to blink and look over his shoulder at him.

"But, all the things I have done...They most certainly outweigh this one good deed." He whispered, causing him to shrug.

"Bright Eyes isn't like everyone else. She forgives and moves on." He stated, moving past him and heading back into the living room to continue cleaning. After a moment, he looked back into the kitchen to see that Midnight had started cleaning again, only this time he was talking softly with Lucy.

Cobra could still see the uncertainty in his friend, but knew deep down that becoming friends with Lucy would be good for him. Hell, it would be good for all of them. He could already feel the walls that he had constructed around him for years starting to crumbling away, and he'd only been in her presence for a few days.

He had seen a complete different side to her on the mission, a fighter, a planner, and someone he would trust his back too. He was coming to understand that Lucy Heartfilia was someone that anyone could depend on. That she would be willing to give someone the shirt off her back should they need it. That she would fight against the whole world, if need be, just for someone she thought was innocent or was her friend.

It made him he had been right when he had said that Lucy wasn't like other people, because there wasn't many people like Lucy out there. She was someone who had been through Hell multiple times, and came back out smiling. Had her body broken and bruised, but continued to stand and continued to move. Even if it meant carrying her team or friends on her back.

He had thought that she would have been slightly put out at having to house some ex-criminals in her apartment, but she seemed to have taken it in stride. Something else not many people would have done.

"Cobra! Are you just gonna stand there and daydream or actually clean the mess you made?" Lucy suddenly yelled out, causing him to blink and realize that he had indeed stopped his cleaning. Giving a grunt he sent her a small scowl before continue picking up the remains of the chair before turning his gaze to the walls that still needed to be done. Blinking as a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Oi, Bright Eyes! Why the hell aren't you calling up Titania to help repair the walls?" He shouted, watching with a slight pout as Lucy blinked before leaning on the mop handle as she thought about it.

"You're right. She did mess up the walls as well. Alright then. I'll call her up so you and Jellal will have some help." She stated, making him blink as he realized his own suggestion had put him in a dangerous spot. He would have to work alongside the crazy red head that still hated him. Giving a mental groan he cursed himself as he finished picking up the rest of the chair as Lucy headed for the communication lacrima. If he was quick enough, maybe he could fix enough of the marks to get back on Lucy's good side.

"Really put yourself in a position there, didn't you?" Jellal muttered beside him, causing him to growl and shoot the man a glare.

"Shut up." He snapped, then turned to Lucy.

"Where's some plaster so we can get started on the walls?" He growled, watching as she smiled at him in a way that had his insides twisting.

"I don't have any, so I'll also make Erza pick some up on the way over." She chirped, he blinked before hanging his head in defeat. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

 **There you have it! The third chapter! I will be posting the fourth chapter next Monday! Can't wait to hear from you all, and thank you for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy and I promise it will start to get more interesting in the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, and I am glad that you are liking it so far. :)**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 4

"Lucy, I apologize for the mess that I have caused during your absence and during my drunken state." Erza stated the moment Lucy opened the door for her.

"It isn't anything Erza, I'm just glad that you are willing to help fix the damage instead of me having to pay out of pocket." She stated, watching as Erza sat down the plaster and then took in the damage.

"I know that I put the marks on the wall, but how did the rest of this happen?" She asked, and Lucy gave a sigh.

"Richard decided to try to cook, and it backfired. And Sawyer wanted to do inside training, but knocked over all my things. So, they will be cleaning the room while I salvage what I can in the kitchen with Midnight." She stated, waving her to get started while she headed back toward the kitchen.

"Why would Midnight be cleaning the kitchen when it was Richard's mess? Wouldn't you normally excuse those who didn't cause any damage?" Erza asked, gathering the plaster and moving it closer to the wall.

"Midnight was excused, but volunteered to help. Besides, I don't think I want Richard in my kitchen any more." She explained, throwing the man in question an apologetic stare. Only to blink when she saw that Erza didn't look too thrilled at the prospect and then glared at Cobra.

"Why is he helping."

"He broke the chair, a side table, and added a few more marks on the wall." She stated, and then disappeared into the kitchen. Giving a sigh as she heard Jellal attempting to sooth Erza down, and knew it was because she had to work alongside Cobra. Out of all the guild members, Erza was the only one having a tough time accepting Cobra, and figured it was because of their last meeting. Still, she didn't think that was a valid reason to keep a grudge over him, not to mention that same grudge should extend to the others as well, not just Cobra. So, maybe that wasn't the reason.

"You alright Lucy?" Midnight suddenly asked, bringing her out of her thoughts and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something." She stated, accepting the rag that he handed her, and then headed back toward the counter that she had started on before Erza had knocked on the door. Only because her hands had been full of plaster to walk on in like she normally would.

She had just placed the rag on the counter, when a shout from the living room had her turning on her heels and rushing back in. Going wide eyed as she saw Cobra groaning from the floor and Erza being held back from a surprised Jellal.

"What happened?" She asked, rushing to Cobra's side and helping him to his feet.

"Hell if I know. I was just daydreaming as I worked, next thing I know that damn crazy red head was slamming her fist into my head." Cobra growled, causing her to look over at Erza.

"I hit you because you muttered something about Lucy!" She shouted, causing everyone to still and Lucy blinked before crossing her arms.

"Why would he mutter something about me?" She asked, watching as Erza blinked in response before calming enough that Jellal could release her.

"I don't know, I just know he muttered your name." She stated, and Lucy frowned.

"And just because he muttered my name, you thought that was a good enough reason to try and knock him senseless?" She asked, watching as the woman had the grace to flush and look away.

"I just thought he was cursing you or something. I promise I only acted because I thought he was offending you." She muttered, causing Lucy to sigh and shake her head.

"I assure you Erza. Even if he did curse me or offended me in any way, I could handle myself. Not to mention, if he was doing either, that meant that I did something to warrant it." She stated, watching as Erza gave a sigh and a faint nod.

"I understand." She stated, and Lucy couldn't help but give the woman a small hug before stepping back.

"Thank you. Now, can we please try to fix my apartment without adding more damage to it?" She asked, giving a giggle as the woman blinked before giving a smile and nod.

* * *

Lucy stretched her back with a satisfied groan, then plopped down at her kitchen table. After four hard working hours, a few insults slung between Erza and Cobra, two intervention to prevent anything from getting broken because of the two, and one Lucy Kick to Cobra when he started to argue with her about her teammate after the second intervention, they had finally finished fixing her apartment.

"I need a nap." Midnight groaned out, causing her to wince when he allowed his head to drop onto the table. She smiled slightly and leaned toward him.

"I told you repetitively that you didn't have to clean. Although, I do thank you for helping." She stated, blinking as she saw his shoulders tense briefly before he relaxed again and turned his head to the side so he could see her through his bang covered eyes.

"It was the least I could do since I didn't watch over them. I know how chaotic they can be." He muttered, causing her to smile and then giggle when a grumbling sound came from him. They had been working so hard that they had opted to skip over a quick supper break, but now it seemed to be coming back to haunt them since she was a tad hungry as well.

"Hey everyone, what do you want me to fix for a quick supper?" She called out, heading for the fridge and started to rummage through it.

"Do you have some of your homemade cheesecake? If so, I would like a slice please." Erza stated, entering the kitchen and taking up her vacant seat. Giving a smile she pulled the cake out and placed it before her.

"Really woman? That doesn't exactly count as supper." Cobra stated, keeping a smart distance away as he spoke, but still had to dodge a sudden fork that was flung at him.

"You eat what you will, I will eat what I will." Erza growled, causing Lucy to give a sigh as Cobra gave a growl and started to open his mouth to shout.

"Don't you even dare start again." She shouted, slamming down the chicken and vegetables onto the counter before marching between them and removing the fork from the wall. Turning back around, she pointed the utensil at both of them.

"Mess up my apartment again, after we just fixed it, and both of you will regret it." She hissed, wiping the spoon off and handing it back to a pale Erza before passing an equal pale Cobra.

"What do you need help with?" Richard suddenly sounded behind her, causing her to blink and look at him. Slightly recalling that he had been the reason her kitchen had been wrecked in the first place. Slipping a smile onto her features she waved him away.

"No help with this. It's merely stir-fry and should be ready real quick. Although, if you wouldn't mind setting the table, I'd be grateful." She stated, not wanting him near her stove, but also not wanting to hurt his feelings at the same time. She turned back to the skillet that they had managed to salvage and started to add everything that she needed to heat up and then turned to the cutting board.

As she cut and diced up the vegetables, she allowed her thoughts to wander. Thinking about her recent mission, and how it seemed so much easier since Cobra had joined them. The man seemed to have some weird control over Natsu, he actually managed to make him walk the line with just simple commands. She had asked him later how he had done it, and had only been answered by Cobra stating that he was the Alpha among the slayers. Although, she wasn't entirely sure what that meant. Still, it had been nice to gain the entire mission reward without having to have any docked because of destruction.

Which made her wonder how come Cobra wasn't as destructive as the rest of the slayers? Not to mention her mind also went back to trying to find a solution that would put Erza's discomfort around Cobra at ease. It seemed she was willing to tolerate him to a point, but would jump at any opportunity to lash out at him as well.

"Lucy, you wouldn't happen to have extra strawberries, would you?" Erza suddenly sounded, causing her to blink and look over her shoulder. Only to let out a pained curse as she forgot to stop the knife, and felt it nick into the side of her hand. In a minute she was surrounded, with worried voices sounded in her ears.

"Lucy! I apologize, I didn't mean to distract you!"

"Miss Lucy, is it deep?"

"Damnit, someone grab a towel, that's a lot of blood."

"All of you back off!" The sudden shout from Midnight drew her gaze, and she blinked when he carefully took her shoulders and pushed her out of the semicircle that they had formed around her, and right into Cobra.

"Go tend to that. Aside from Jellal, you're the only one who knows how to treat it. No worries Lucy, we'll take care of supper." He stated, ushering them out of the room and she distinctly heard him taking charge after he had closed the door on them.

"Damnit, Midnight." Cobra growled, causing her to look up in confusion, which only increased when Cobra shook his head. She was surprised to say the least, having never seen the usually dozing man hop into action like that.

"Never mind it, it's just another part of his personality that appears around those he is comfortable with. Come on, we need to disinfect that and bandage it." He stated, leading her to the bathroom, where he had her sit on the toilet while he rooted through her medicine cabinet until he found her first aid kit.

"Sorry for the trouble." She muttered, looking down at the cut. It wasn't that bad, in fact it looked to her like only a flesh wound. Although, she was faintly concerned that it was bleeding so much.

"No trouble, and the only reason it is bleeding is because you faintly nicked a main vessel. It will stop in a moment. Damn red head should know not to distract people who are holding sharp objects." Cobra muttered, causing her to frown and shake her head.

"It isn't Erza's fault. I should have recalled that I had a knife in my hands when I looked over my shoulder. I was the one who cut myself, she didn't cut me." She huffed out, watching as he blinked before silently applying the disinfectant and carefully started to wrap her hand.

After a moment, she couldn't take the silence and gave out a sigh.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." She muttered, watching as he stilled before giving a sigh and shook his head.

"If anything, I shouldn't have placed the blame on the damn barbarian woman. I should have already known that you wouldn't have blamed her, and therefor shouldn't have blamed her myself." He stated, causing her to blink before giving him a small smile.

"You know, she does have a name. And it is not, barbarian woman." She stated, watching as he looked at her for a moment and then crossed his arms.

"Crazy Red-Head then." He stated, causing her to roll her eyes.

"That's not it. Try again." She muttered, slapping him carefully upside the head as she stood. Not surprised when he didn't even blink at the action, and merely continued to think.

"Psycho Hammer Wielder."

At that one Lucy could only laugh before looking up at him with amusement.

"Are you ever going to let that one go?" She asked, smiling when he smirked and shook his head.

"Hell no. If anything it will serve as a reminder not to piss that woman off." He stated, causing her to laugh again. Missing how he gave a genuine smile at her mirth before schooling his features as she passed by him.

"Well then, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Since I have no argument to that. Now lets go, I'm hungry after cleaning up the mess and getting back from the mission." She stated, sensing as he followed behind her until they reached the kitchen.

To her surprise, everyone already had the table set, and the food was being passed out. Before she could say how impressed she was, she was pulled into an armored chest, and felt the air leave her as Erza proceeded to crush her with a hug.

"Lucy, I apologize greatly. I didn't mean to distract you while you were cutting something. As punishment you may hit me." Erza stated, releasing her so suddenly that she stumbled. Rough hands steadied her by taking hold of her shoulders, and she sent a silent thank you to Cobra as she then smiled to Erza.

"It's fine Erza, I know you didn't mean to. It was merely an accident. However, did you find the extra strawberries?" She asked, deciding not to touch the topic about 'punishing' her. Since she didn't have a death wish just yet. A small chuckle from behind her, told her that Cobra had heard her last thought. Smirking slightly, she waited as Erza straightened with a pout and shook her head.

Giving her friend a smile, she walked over to her fridge and pulled out a small hidden container and handed it to her.

"They're always in this, for future references." She stated with a wink, and then took her place at the table. Thanking Richard as he handed her a plate filled with food. Soon everyone was talking, eating, and having a good time. Although, she couldn't help but notice the small scowls that Erza would send Cobra everyone once in a while when he spoke or teased her about something. It looked like she would have to talk to her teammate about him, since she knew that he wasn't a bad person. That he truly did want to change and apologize to those he had done wrong to.

Lucy had lapsed into deep thoughts about Cobra again, that she missed how Cobra glanced over at her with softness in his gaze. Before he looked away with a slightly hopeless look and started to pick at his poison laced food.

* * *

 **There you have it! The next chapter should be posted by next Monday (possibly sooner since I've had some extra time on my hands :p ) Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finished chapter 5 early, so I decided to go ahead and post it. I want to thank everyone who is reviewing this story, I am so glade that you are liking it so much. Anywho~~ Please enjoy!**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 5

Cobra stared up at the ceiling, until he finally gave a sigh as he slowly sat up and leaned his back against the sofa that Midnight was sleeping on. Unable to sleep because his mind was in a whirlwind because of Lucy.

"Can't sleep." Midnight whispered, his eyes wide opened and staring at Cobra who merely gave a nod. He knew his friend wouldn't be asleep, merely because it was when his powers were at the most powerful. The only reason he slept through the day was because it was the only time he could sleep, at night his powers made it impossible for him to rest.

"Lucy?" He whispered again, and once again received a nod in return.

"Need to talk about it?" He asked, twisting slightly so his head was closer to Cobra. Cobra thought a moment, knowing that if anyone could help him it would be Midnight. Against what everyone may think, the man was beyond brilliant and one of the few people that Cobra truly trusted. So, it didn't take long before the words were pouring out of his mouth.

"I have fallen for her, but I know that she could do so much better than me. Even though she has forgiven me for everything that I have done in the past, I haven't forgiven myself. She needs someone who has no regrets, no sins. So, do I even deserve to have these feelings for her?" He asked, turning slightly to see that Midnight was staring at him with wide eyes, and blinked when he gave a sigh.

Only to have to muffle a shout when Midnight suddenly struck out and slapped him upside the head. After managing to retain from cursing out loud, he glared at the man who gave a soft sigh and glared right back at him. They stared at one another for a moment, before Midnight shifted and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I never thought you were this stupid. If she has forgiven you, and you have fallen for her like you say, then it is obvious that you deserve those feelings. It is obvious to see that you care for her, and that you would do anything you could to make sure she has what she needs. I mean, you've already saved her, you've helped her on a mission, and you've taken care of her when she was wounded." He muttered, causing him to raise an eyebrow and give Midnight a pointed look.

"Who was it that made me treat her wound?" He mocked, watching as Midnight merely smirked.

"You're welcome. So tell me, what is really holding you back from claiming your mate?" He asked, causing Cobra to tense and look down. How could he tell his best friend that the woman he wanted more than anything, made him feel so vulnerable, so fearful, and like she could shatter him with just a simple word.

"I'm terrified that she doesn't think the same way." He muttered, feeling as Midnight tensed behind him. Choosing to remain looking forward instead of meeting his gaze.

"How did that come about?" Midnight asked, and Cobra closed his eye.

"During the mission. I saw how close she was to Salamander, and nothing but jealousy overcame me. I knew from their actions, and the fact that he told me himself that the demon bar maids younger sister is his mate, that there was nothing serious between them. Still, whenever she hugged him, or laughed because of something he said, something twisted within me. Making me want to do nothing more than to claim her then and there. No one has ever made me lose control like that. I know that's just the dragon side, but that isn't all. I've even come to admire her, when she fights, she doesn't hesitate to put herself in danger to defend someone else. And, she loves everyone and everything with all that she has. She's smart, funny, and has the most beautiful soul I've ever heard." He muttered, looking at Midnight to see that he had a contemplating look on his face.

"Damn, never knew you were such a softy underneath all of that tough exterior." He muttered, causing Cobra to grab the top of his head and squeeze. Not releasing until Midnight gave a small grunt and attempted to jerk his head away.

"Fine, sorry, sorry. Still, you wont know until you ask. Besides, I haven't exactly seen her giving any signs that suggests that she doesn't like you around." He muttered, causing him to blink and think about what he had said. She had accepted him into her home, accepted when he helped them during the mission, and didn't kill him whenever he crawled into her bed with her. Not to mention, she put in an effort to involve him in as much as she could in her life. Even going so far as to defensing him against the crazy red head. Maybe he did have a shot with her. Giving a small smile, he stretched slightly and then smiled over his shoulder at Midnight.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He muttered, carefully stepping around Richard and headed for Lucy's room. He heard Midnight give a huff before the sound of him rolling over.

"I'll remember that." He muttered, causing Cobra to laugh softly before easing the bedroom door open and slipping inside before closing it again. He eased across the room, smiling gently down at the blonde who was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of her bed. One hand was tucked beneath her cheek, and the other was curled close to her chin. Her body clothed in nothing but loose pajama bottoms and a tank top that hugged her figure like a second skin. Her hair was arched around her head, with a few strands perched on her cheek. Even when looking so innocent in sleep, she also held an air of temptation and an other world look about her.

Giving a small shake of his head, he easily picked her up and moved her over slightly, giving him enough room to slip into her bed and pull the cover over both of them. Smiling wider when she automatically straightened out once the cover was over her, and snuggled closer to his bare chest for its extra warmth. Without giving a second thought, he eased his arm around her thin waist, and held her close.

Soon, the heat from her own soft body, combined with her soothing scent of honey and vanilla lulled him into a restful sleep.

* * *

Lucy hummed softly as she awoke from her slumber, giving a small stretch she opened her eyes and stilled as she saw nothing but a bare, tan chest in front of her. Raising her eyes, she blinked in surprise to see that Cobra was sleeping soundly beside her, and blinked when she realized that she was snuggled up tightly against him, with his arm draped around her waist as if it belonged there.

A blush shot across her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip to prevent a sound from coming out of her mouth from her surprise. While it wasn't something new to find Cobra in her bed in the morning, she had never actually awoken in his arms like this. Although, she would be lying if she said that she hated it. Still, she attempted to move back slightly, only because she knew that the man didn't like people in his space like this, but stilled when he gave a soft sound and pulled her tighter against him.

"Go back to sleep Bright Eyes. It's still to early." He muttered, surprising her further by suddenly nuzzling his nose into her hair and relaxing his body as he attempted to fall back to sleep. Unsure as to what to do, she allowed her body to relax and rested her head against his shoulder, wondering how she had gotten in this position to begin with.

She knew her feelings for the man, but figured that she had no chance of him returning those feelings. During the mission, she had been able to talk and get to understand him better, and had been delightfully surprised when she realized he wasn't as distance as everyone thought. That he was looking for someone to accept him fully, not wanting him because of his power, looks, or anything of that such. Admittedly, he hadn't told her those things straight out, but she had picked up the signs of how he interacted with them, and had fallen for him as he had shown that he indeed was changed.

She also found out that he was someone who would go to great links for those he cared for. From protecting to providing for them. Underneath all the tough exterior and arrogant air that he kept around himself, was someone with a gentle heart and understanding soul.

She already knew that he wanted to correct all the errors that he had made by redeeming himself, and that he was on the right path to do so. However, he just didn't know how to show other people what he was feeling and what he truly means. Having been distant his whole life since his time in the tower, she understood that very few people would understand him. In other words, at some moments, when his shields fell, she could see the lost little boy just trying to find his place and someone to help him. For some reason, she wanted to be that person.

She had seen all kinds of different sides to him. Of course there was the air of arrogance and superiority, but he was also calm, gentle, caring, and willing to support those in need. To say the least, she had fallen fast and hard for him. She knew that she was most likely going to end up heartbroken, but she figured that it didn't hurt to dream.

"Cobra, why are you in my bed?" She whispered, smiling softly when he gave out a hum before tightening his hold ever so slightly so she was pressed firmly, yet comfortable, against him.

"You are warm, and your soul gives off a soothing sound. Not to mention, what man wouldn't want to slip into bed next to a sexy as hell woman?" He muttered, and even though she couldn't see his face she knew that there was a smirk across his lips.

"Don't make me Lucy Kick you out of my bed." She warned, holding back a giggle when he tensed slightly.

"Why aren't you?" He asked, causing her to give a thoughtful hum.

"Because, you're warm as well and it makes me feel comfortable and safe. Besides, what woman wouldn't want to wake up to a sexy man beside her?" She asked, throwing his own question back at him. She blinked when his body tensed ever so slightly, and tilted her head slightly as his body slowly relaxed and then his chest rumbled slightly as he chuckled softly. Then blinked in confusion when he pushed her away slightly and smiled down at her. The smile was soft, and made him look younger, and made her heart nearly stop as it stole her breath away.

"Honestly woman, what you do to me." He muttered, before leaning down and quickly captured her lips.

* * *

 **There you are, chapter 5. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it! Now, on another note: *claps hands together and bows head* Please don't kill me for this cliffhanger! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 6

Lucy froze as Cobra's lips pressed softly against hers, and couldn't do anything for a moment as Cobra's hand slowly trailed over her cheek and down her neck. Only to finally shiver as his hand slipped onto her shoulder, squeezed slightly and pulled her closer. Finally giving in, she gave a soft moan and responded to the kiss.

Molding her body against his, she slipped her hand into his hair and scraped her nails softly against his scalp, relishing in the growl that sounded in his throat as he twisted around her. Pinning her beneath him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding between her lips, and encouraging her tongue to tangle with his. Giving another moan, she arched her back slightly, earning another growl from him as his hand started to slide down her body. Tracing the side of her right breast, outlining the dip of her waist, and then coming to a rest on her hip.

Shifting slightly, she withdrew from the kiss as he gave her hip a squeeze and pressed his hips softly into hers. The moment her lips left his, he dipped his head and started leaving a trail of nips and kisses over her cheek and down her throat as his hand started to sneak back up and started to slip beneath her tank top. She gave a groan along with him as he quickly took a soft, smooth globe in his rough hand and kneaded ever so softly.

"C-Cobra." She breathed out, gnawing on her bottom lip and twisting her body as pleasure coursed through her. She couldn't believe that this was happening, but knew from over heard conversations between the other slayers that they mated for life. Whoever they chose to bed, and they meant seriously, not some fling, then that was who they would stick with forever. Something that she wouldn't mind at all, especially since she had already deep feelings for the man.

"Cobra! How many times have I told you not to...What the hell!?" Jellal stated, causing both of them to freeze as he slung open the door and stared at them with wide eyes. Lucy's body tensed and stared at him, before turning her gaze to Cobra who was looking at his old leader with a displeased scowl.

Suddenly, she understood what they were doing, what she had been about to give away because of her own feelings. She didn't even know if Cobra wanted this to be a fling...or more? A blush suddenly painted her face, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Lucy Kick!" She screeched, twisting out from under Cobra and slamming her foot into Cobra. Causing him to shoot across the room, slam into Jellal, and both of them to crash out of the room. Not wasting a second, she jumped from her bed, slammed the door shut, and then slumped to the floor on the other side. How was she going to interact with all of them now? How was she going to face Cobra now?

"Lucy, is everything alright?" Cobra asked, causing her to tense and quickly flip the lock on the door.

"I...I'm fine. Why...Why don't the rest of you go ahead and go to the guild ahead of me." She stated, listening as nothing but quietness was her response. Only to jump slightly when a sharp curse sounded, and then soft muttering. After a moment, she head someone moving away from the door. Then a soft knock sounded.

"I do apologize Miss Lucy. We will go on ahead." Jellal sounded, causing her to blink and then move closer to the door. Listening as she heard muttering from the other room, and then felt all the tension leave her body when her apartment went quiet again.

Now that she was alone to her thoughts, she curled up tightly and fought to keep her rampant thoughts back. She stayed on the floor for a few minutes until she felt calm enough to stand. Once she was on her feet, she headed to her bathroom and started the water. Needing nothing more than a long soak at the moment.

Lucy gave a sigh as she finally stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in a pale pink sweater, and a favorite pair of jeans. Rubbing a towel through her still slightly damp hair as she stepped into the living room.

"I was starting to think that you were drowning yourself." A soft mutter sounded, causing her to still and look to the couch. Blinking in surprise when she saw Midnight sitting cross legged on the middle cushion, arms crossed against his chest. She swallowed, and fought back the blush that wanted to appear and instead dropped the towel in favor of her brush she left on a shelf.

"I thought everyone went on to the guild." She muttered, looking over her shoulder to see Midnight shrug and hide a yawn behind his hand.

"They went on ahead, I thought you might want to talk about what happened." He muttered, causing her to tense and bit her bottom lip. Only to shake her head and finally face him, knowing that a pale blush was on her features. They watched one another for a moment, and she gave a sigh as the urge to talk about it started to become to strong. While usually she would seek solace from Mira, Levy, Cana or one of the other girls from the guild, she figured that Midnight could help her more with Cobra and what she was feeling around him.

"It's just. I feel like I'm jumping into something that will ultimately end up with both of us hurting. Something I don't want, and something Cobra doesn't need." She muttered, plopping down beside him and watching him as he blinked and studied her for a moment. Then felt worry course through her when he gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"So, you don't want to hurt him because you feel like everything is being rushed. Correct?" He asked, causing her to nod and then give a sigh.

"That, and because...I don't see how someone like him could even like me." She muttered, it was mostly to herself so it came to a surprise when Midnight actually answered her.

"What do you mean by that?" He muttered, causing her to blink as she detected a slight defense in his voice. Blushing again, she shifted on the couch and lowered her eyes.

"I just don't see what he would see in me. I mean, he's strong, sweet, and just an amazing person overall. I don't see any redeeming qualities in myself that would make him want me as a mate." She muttered, peeking over to see a surprised look on his face and feeling her embarrassment increase.

"Seriously, I've never seen two people more dense." He muttered, causing her to blink and straighten in surprise. However, before she could say anything, he stood up, stretched his arms and then offered her a hand to help her off the couch.

"Let's walk to the guild. We can talk on the way." He muttered, causing her to frown but slid her hand into his. She shook her head and glared at him for a moment.

"I suddenly have the feeling like you're trying to play matchmaker like Mira." She muttered, watching as he blinked before he looked away quickly with the faintest blush on his face. She stilled, and then gave a quick laugh before latching onto his arm.

"No way! When did this happen?" She asked, giggling when he gave a groan and quickly moved to the door.

"While you and Cobra were away on the mission. Anyway, that isn't the issue at the moment." He grunted, opening the door and waited as she slid into her boots and slipped on a jacket.

"Issue or not, neither you or Mira are going to hear the end of this." She laughed, watching with a smile as he gave a defeated sigh and shook his head.

"Damn woman, way to observant for your own good." He grumbled, following behind her as she began to fire one question after the other at him about how he and Mira got together.

Cobra stilled as Erza sent another glare in his direction, and relaxed slightly when Jellal placed a soothing hand on the red head's shoulder. Causing her to relax and turn to him, no doubt bitching about what he had told her about stumbling in on Cobra and Lucy.

Damn man, needed to keep others out of their business. He thought, grabbing the mug that the she-demon bar maid had put in front of him, all the while still cursing his old leader for disrupting him earlier. He had been so close to making Lucy's his, he had been in such bliss. Now, he just felt like an asshole who had been trying to take advantage of her. The others hadn't been of any help either, the moment they had entered the guild, Sawyer told Sorano and Meredy what had happened. Which was overheard by Cana, and now the entire guild knew what had happened. And from the feeling of malice he was getting from a lot of people, they didn't seem to happy about the fact that he had tried to claim the blonde.

In truth, the only ones who didn't seem to mind were his fellow dragon slayers. Then again, they probably already scented his want and desire to claim Lucy as his. Still, even though they were acting better about it than the other guild members, it was obvious that they weren't pleased with the way that he had...attempted to mate with her. Instead of talking it out, like he had been originally planning to do, he had skipped over the conversation that was needed, and went straight to claiming her. Which was interrupted by Jellal.

He could only begin to think how Lucy was feeling about all of this, especially since her soul had been in such a disarray when Jellal had interrupted them. Something was telling him that he wasn't going to be forgiven for this. Although, he was still curious as to why Midnight had decided to stay back and wait for the blonde. He knew that his old friend wasn't going to do anything, mainly because he already had the eldest Strauss sibling, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted the man speaking in his defense or not.

A sudden buzz from the souls around him snapped him out of his thoughts, and a quick look around showed everyone looking at the doors to the guild. Looking over his shoulder, he tensed slightly as he saw Lucy giggling at Midnight, who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else than beside her. He watched as she whispered something to the man, who tensed before mumbling something back and then headed for the bar. Cobra raised a slight eyebrow as the man walked by.

"She found out about me and Mira. Now holding it over my head." He muttered softly, before moving on. Cobra held back a bark of laughter, and somehow managed to keep a smile off his face.

"Best of luck to you." He muttered, smirking when Midnight glared at him but blinked when the man suddenly returned his smirk.

"I'm not the one who has Titania's wrath, or the one who jumped Lucy. The luck should be going to you." He shot back, Cobra winced and released a small growl.

"That was below the belt." He hissed, feeling a nerve tick above his eye when Midnight merely waved and continued to the bar. Sliding into a seat in the center, and then lowering his head to rest on his crossed arms and start to talk softly with the she-demon.

"Lucy!" The sudden call for the blonde caused him to turn toward her usual table, and tense as he saw Natsu and Gray wrap arms around her. He held back a growl, but did glare at them until they finally released her. Only to blink when Gray turned her to face him, and suddenly started to talk with her. His hands gesturing towards him, causing him to tense as he realized the ice mage was asking her about what happened. The way she glanced over at him showed that he was correct, and tensed as the sudden urge to run overcame him.

His gaze shot to the mission board, and without a second thought he was quickly on his feet and in front of the board. Not looking, he swiped the first mission that he saw and slapped it between Mira and Midnight.

"Tell the client to meet me at the train station." He muttered, glancing long enough to see that he had to go to Clover. Without another word, or even glance to the one he was running from, he left the guild and headed for the train station. He knew what he was doing was cowardly, but he also figured that Lucy needed some time since he had basically forced himself onto her.

"Damn, Midnight was right. I am an idiot." He muttered.

* * *

 **There you have it! Next chapter should be posted some time next Monday and I promise that it will have more in it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! I apologize that i posted it this late in the day, but I haven't been feeling well today and mostly been asleep. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 7

Lucy sat with her arms crossed tightly against her chest, her eyes closed tightly, and one leg bouncing slightly as she waited for one person's return. The moment he had darted out of the guild three days ago she had been on the brink of losing her temper on anyone and everyone. It was becoming so obvious that even Natsu and Gray were giving her space, just so they wouldn't be on the receiving end of that anger when it finally did come forward.

Still, that didn't mean that some people were that smart, especially since not that many knew about the blonde's angry side. It was one reason why they were trying to get Gajeel to stop teasing her about 'chasing men away'.

"So Bunny-Girl, who are you gonna chase out next?" Gajeel asked, plopping down beside her while munching on some iron that he had snitched from the kitchen. Missing the way her eye gave a twitch, and ignoring how Natsu and Gray were waving at him to stop before he got hurt.

"It's no wonder that you don't have anybody. If you get them running like that. Gihi." He laughed, missing how she tensed and clenched her teeth. Her eyes opening ever so slightly to glare at him.

"Then again, since I know your dull personality and the fact that you're into some freaky shit, I'd run too." He laughed, finally causing her to snap. Before he could react, she was on her feet and slamming her foot into the side of his head. Causing him to fly off the stool, in between Gray and Natsu, before slamming into the floor.

"Shut it you damn Metal Freak! You don't know what happened, and I'm getting sick and tired of hearing your horrible jokes about it!" She shouted, breathing heavily as Gajeel gave a groan and sat up while rubbing the back of his head. Lucy felt her frustration building even more when Natsu and Gray quickly hunkered down to escape her rage, and narrowed her gaze when Erza stepped closer to her.

"Lucy, please calm down. He was merely trying to cheer you up. I don't think you should get so worked over someone like Cobra. I mean..."

"What the hell Erza!? What do you have against him!? He's changed, just like the others, and yet you go to great lengths to make sure that he doesn't feel welcomed. I don't know what you have against him, but don't you dare think you can make me stop caring about him! He is changed, and rather you accept it or not he is apart of Fairy Tail now! I also want him apart of my life rather you like it or not!" She shouted, clenching her teeth as the woman she saw as a sister crossed her arms with a huff.

"What do you see in him? How is someone who runs away like a coward able to catch your interest?" She asked, and Lucy straightened as she stared into the equip mage's eyes.

"I see someone who merely wants others to accept him for, who he is. Not pity him from where he has came from, or completely forgive him for his past sins. He merely wants to be known for the man that he is now! He just wants to be accepted, and I'm willing to do that for him because I've seen how great of a man he can be. You, however, have given him nothing but a hard time since he has gotten here over a week ago!" She shouted, breathing heavily as the scarlet haired woman lowered her eyes in shame.

"Maybe I have been unfair to him, however, I still don't think that he deserves such affections from you." Erza stated, and Lucy stalked closer to her.

"Who I like, or don't like, isn't something that really matters to you. That decision lies with me. And. I. Like. Cobra. So, deal with it." She growled, watching as Erza blinked in shock. The entire guild was silent as all eyes were on the two women, never had they seen someone stand up to Erza like that, nor say such things to her. No one, not even Makarov, knew how to handle the situation or what to expect next. So, the moment Erza gave a sigh and closed her eyes, everyone tensed.

"I might not like it, but I guess I should...at least give him a chance. However, should he even give a hint that he is going to harm you..." She opened her eyes with a pointed look, and everyone released a breath of relief as Lucy gave a nod and finally smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Erza. He wouldn't hurt me." She muttered, and looked over her shoulder when the doors to the guild suddenly opened and the man in question walked in, looking completely worn out. She blinked and made her face go blank when he froze at the sight of her, and slowly made her way toward him.

"Jellal, stay with Erza tonight. Midnight, you stay with Mira. Richard and Sawyer, you two stay in your new apartment tonight. Cobra, you're coming with me." She hissed out, passing him while grabbing onto one ear and pulling him out behind her. Ignoring his curses of pain and profanities at her.

"Best of luck Cobra." Midnight called, and Lucy caught him waving ever so slightly before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Damnit Midnight!" Cobra yelled, causing her to tighten her hold on his ear.

"It wasn't him that told you to run away for a few days." She hissed, making him tense and stumble behind her.

"Who the hell said I was running away?" He hissed in response, making her pause and give a look that seemed to be questioning his sanity.

"What else could it have been? The moment you saw me enter the guild, you ran to the request board, picked one, got the okay from Mira, and then was gone. Why the hell did you do that?" She shouted, blinking when she realized that they were still in the middle of the street, and drawing some concerned gazes. Giving a sigh she turned, releasing her hold on his ear and began to walk to her apartment.

"You know what, I don't care. It's obvious that I was reading everything wrong. Guess I was just trying to fool myself into believing that you could like me like that." The last part she had muttered to herself, but had forgotten about a Dragon Slayer's hearing. A gasp escaped her lips as a firm hand easily grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and went wide eyed as Cobra's lips quickly captured hers.

Cobra could only think of one thing at the moment. Claim Lucy, and make her understand that he did have those feelings for her. He felt her hesitate for a moment, but soon he felt her shiver and respond to the kiss. Just before he could deepen the kiss, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I think that we need to talk somewhere a little more private." He whispered, watching as she gave a faint nod. Stepping back, he slid his hand into hers, and slowly began to lead them to her apartment. He wanted nothing more than to lay his claim on her, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. This time, he wanted to talk with her and ensure that this was what she truly wanted as well.

Within a few moments, they were within her apartment and Cobra moved them to the couch. Making sure that she faced him, and then gave a sigh and pulled her into his chest.

"Lucy, before anything big happens between us, I need to tell you a few things. Afterwards, please decide what you want to do, alright?" He asked, feeling her nod her head against his chest. Giving a sigh, he closed his eye for a moment, and then pulled away to look straight at her.

"Dragon Slayers only want to have one special person in their life. That is their mate, and as you probably already guessed, you are that for me. However, it is only binding to the Dragon Slayer. So, should you refuse to accept me, I will leave you be as you wish. All decisions about staying in the relationship lay with you. I will never cheat, never stray, and will do everything I can to ensure that you are happy. However, I will also become more protective over you, to the point that I could become overbearing. Although, with your Lucy Kicks, I'm sure that wont be a problem. That's what I want you to know." He stated, watching as she looked at him before tilting her head slightly.

"I already figured out most of that, but I don't understand when you say that the relationship lays with me. I thought Slayers mated for life? Also, isn't there a mark?" She asked, causing him to nod.

"Slayers do mate for life, that is correct. The mark is correct as well. However, should the mated one decide that they don't want the slayer anymore, then he or she can end the relationship and the mark will vanish." He stated, watching as she took in the information and blinked when she looked at him with some uncertainty.

"What happens to the Slayer?" She asked, causing him to give a small smile.

"They usually protect them from a distance, a few have been known to go crazy though. However, even if they are refused, they will never harm the one they want or had as a mate." He stated, watching as she smiled and gave a nod.

"Alright, I understand then. But, why tell me?" He blinked at that question, and raised one eyebrow.

"Because it is your choice to make if you want to be my mate or not. What happened three mornings ago could have very well destroyed both of us since I didn't give you that option." He stated, watching as she blinked and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in a word, but not giving you the option, I would have basically been forcing you to be my mate. It is an unwritten law that Slayers must always ask their partner to mate, if not and the mate suddenly feels as if they have been bounded when they didn't want to be, things can go bad, fast." He stated, watching as understanding dawned in her eyes.

"I see." She muttered, and then looked down as she started to take in everything that he had just said. Cobra waited silently beside her, willing to give her all the time that she wished for, just to ensure that this wasn't going to be a mistake for her. After a few minutes of silence between them, Lucy finally straightened and looked at him. She said nothing, merely stared at him, her head tilting one way slightly, and then the other as she continued to think. Cobra found it adorable, and had to restrain himself from leaning in and capturing her lips whenever she pursed them or began to chew on the bottom slightly.

"I accept." She suddenly whispered, breaking him from his thoughts. He stared at her with a wide eye, before giving her a smile and leaning toward her.

"You are absolutely sure." He asked, hovering over her lips as he stared into her eyes.

"If you'll have me." She whispered back, her breath brushing against his lips. He smirked as he quickly, but carefully, placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"Damn straight." He growled, before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

 **There is chapter 7. I'm thinking about having one or two more chapters before finally ending this. Still, I hope to hear from you! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 of A Place Called Home. The reason that it is posted so early is because A.) It is a short chapter. B.) If I don't post this one now then I fear that I might fall behind in this particular story. Also, this chapter is nothing but one big lemon, so if it is not something you like, please ignore. Please enjoy!**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 8

Cobra groaned as Lucy quickly came to life beneath him, eagerly responding to his kiss and pressing her body closer to his. Giving a pleased growl as he pressed down on her, pinning her beneath him on the couch. Shivering as she gave a groan and raised started to squirm beneath him, giving another pleased growl he deepened the kiss, opening his eye slightly as her tongue quickly tangled with his.

He felt something inside of him tighten as he saw the pleasure on her face, and easily moved back. Holding himself back as she attempted to catch her breath before finally opening those beautiful brown eyes and looking up at him in confusion.

"C..Cobra?" She breathed out, causing him to hiss as even more pleasure shot through him upon hearing his name coming from her lips. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, turning his head and inhaling her soothing scent of vanilla and strawberries.

"Bedroom." He muttered, bringing himself up and quickly picking her up. Blinking in surprise when she wrapped her legs around him, and brought her center against him. Knowing that she felt his excitement when she gave a gasp and a blush started to grace her face. Giving a smirk, he angled his head and captured her lips, nipping the bottom lightly before soothing the sting with a quick swipe of his tongue.

"Behave or I wont be able to control myself." He growled, nearly growling out loud as her body shivered against his, making her clench her legs tighter around him, and causing her to rub their centers together.

"Th...Then don't tease me." She whimpered, causing him to tighten his hold on her hips and resist the urge to grind against her. Giving a growl, he gave her shoulder a sharp nip that caused her to jerk and give a loud gasp.

"What was that for?" She cried out, pouting up at him and causing him to smirk as he finally started to walk into her bedroom.

"To get you to stop being such a vixen before I lost control of myself. Also, a reminder of who you are dealing with." He purred, watching as her eyes slid halfway closed, before tensing as a mischievous smile slid across her lips. He narrowed his eye when she looked over her shoulder to see that they were close to the bed, and then smiled back up at him.

"What are you planning Bright Eyes?" He muttered, unable to fight a shiver when she nuzzled into his shoulder and nipped his neck ever so slightly.

"I don't know...what you're talking about." She bit out, suddenly grinding her hips sharply against his while sliding one leg down and knocking her heel against the back of his leg. His balance was lost in a moment, and with a soft curse, he twisted to take the fall as they collapsed onto the bed, with him beneath her!

Lucy smirked down at him, her small hands on either side of his head, while her hips remained firmly on his. Honestly, this woman was something else! And hell if he didn't find it arousing!

"I think you need a reminder with who you are dealing with." She whispered, lowering her upper body and hovering her lips over his for a moment, her beautiful eyes staring into his with enough love and compassion that his heart constricted within his chest.

"Apparently I do." He muttered, watching as surprise lit her eyes before he raised his head and captured her lips again. He did need to recall who she was. She was someone who could handle herself, someone who didn't need him but wanted him anyway. She could stand up to the toughest in the guild, and easily put them in their places with mere words alone. Yet, she was also the most compassionate, understanding, and overall most acceptable person he had ever met. She was a prize jewel that he didn't deserve, yet somehow received because he was her choice.

"Cobra." She whimpered, bringing him out of his thoughts. Giving a growl at the look of want on her face, he bucked up and rolled them. Pinning her beneath him as he finally allowed himself to lose control, and decided that he could tease her into begging another time. Just like he knew she would be making him beg later on.

Lucy could only mewl and groan in pleasure as Cobra kissed her senseless. His hands running over her clothed body, but still igniting the fire within her to a degree that she wasn't sure she could handle. Breaking away from the kiss, she gasped as her body demanded air as well as release.

"Cobra, please. Hurry." She plead, shivering as his kisses moved along her neck and nipping her collar bone as he pulled her sweater down slightly before moving away. In a flourish of movement, he discarded her shirt as well as his, and then moved back to her body. Nipping her collarbone lightly, before soothing the sting and urging her to raise her back so he could slip his hands around her to unsnap her bra. Once the material was undone, he easily slipped it from her body and tossed it aside. Even before it hit the ground, he was upon her again.

Her scream of pleasure from skin to skin contact was caught in his mouth as he hugged her tight against his chest. Moaning in her mouth as he felt the contact as well. Moving her back onto the bed, he lowered his head and left a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her breasts. Teasing one for a moment before taking the peak into his mouth and suckling easily, his other hand kneading the other softly.

Lucy groaned and shifted beneath him, wishing that he would skip the rest of the foreplay and give her the pleasure she knew they both craved. Considering that she felt the bulge in his pants against her leg, and the fact that his movements were just as eager as hers were. a shiver shot through her as she felt his hand slip to her jeans, and mentally cursed the cold weather and the fact that she couldn't wear her skirts. Only to gasp as he seemed to get the offending clothing off easily, as well as his own. Within seconds, she was bare beneath an equally bare him.

"Lucy, I can't wait. If you want to stop now..." He started, making her shake her head and wrap her arms around his neck. Bringing herself up to rest her forehead against his, and brush her nose lightly against his.

"I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you Cobra, with everything that is me. So, please, I want this as much as you. I love you Cobra." She whispered, watching with a smile as his eye widened before going back to normal with a softer look within it. Giving a nod, he pressed their lips together and easily lowered her onto the bed, his hands resting on her hips, urging her to raise them slightly. She complied to his demand, and shivered with a gasp as she felt his member brush against her center, ensuring that she was ready.

"One go?" He asked, and she looked up at him and gave a smile as she held him close.

"One go." She agreed, relaxing her body as much as she could and inhaled. A gasp escaped her lips as he thrust forward, sliding deep within her and stilling as she tensed and dug her nails into his shoulders. A moment later, she shivered as her body adjusted to the intrusion, and accepted his kiss as he slowly began to move. Going at a steady pace, and allowing her to get a feel of the rhythm before breaking the kiss and nuzzling her neck.

One gasp after another escaped her swollen lips as she met all of his movements, and giving loud mewls whenever he brushed against a certain spot within her. She felt her pleasure spiraling higher and higher, and faintly felt how he was kissing and suckling on her neck, with an occasional brush of his fangs.

"Lucy." He growled out, his thrusts becoming faster as she gave him complete control. Her pleasure making her mind to hazy and blank to think or do anything. All she could do was attempt to breath since her body kept tensing, as if it was waiting for something before finally breaking apart. That something came soon as Cobra bit the juncture where her neck met her shoulder with enough force to break skin. Her body stilled, her breath left her for a moment, and she felt as if she was suspended in time and space. Then everything came crashing down, and a loud scream that contained Cobra's name escaped from her lips as her body tightened around him. She faintly recalled a growl sounding from him, and something warm entering where they were connected, but soon the pleasure became too much and she sighed as she allowed her mind to slip into darkness.

* * *

 **There you have it! I do apologize for it being so short, but oh well. I might or might not add a bit more onto it at a later date. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll have the next and possible last chapter up sometime next week! Until then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the last chapter of A Place Called Home. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter 9

Cobra tenderly brushed strands of hair off of Lucy's slumbering face. Listening to her steady breathing and steady heartbeat, allowing the soothing melodies to calm him as he took in the fact that he was now mated to the most wonderful woman in Earthland. She was everything that he could have dreamed of, and so much more.

Damn, she was turning him into a sap already. The thought brought a small smile to his lips as he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her temple. Chuckling when she mumbled and shifted closer to him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, and as a response he wrapped an arm around her, hugging her even closer.

Nothing could tear her from him now, he would go to any lengths necessary to ensure that she was provided for, that she was protected, that she would always get what she deserved. Giving a sigh as everything seemed to finally settle around him, he pressed another kiss to her temple and allowed his eye to close as he fell asleep beside her.

Lucy stretched as she slowly started to wake. Giving a small groan as her body protested some of the movements, especially in her lower regions and lower back.

"A hot bath will work your muscles out, and ease your soreness. I apologize for being too rough last night." Cobra whispered above her, causing her to smile and nuzzle into his chest.

"No need to apologize, I'm alright. Although, that bath does sound good." She muttered, peppering a few kisses along his collarbone. Smirking when he gave a breathy moan before moving away from her and gently raising her chin.

"No playing this morning. You need to unwind, and we need to get ready to face the guild." He muttered, causing her to blink and then smile teasingly up at him.

"How are you planning on telling them all? All my siblings will be out for you. You sure it is safe to tell them so soon?" She asked, watching as he smirked and nudged his nose against hers.

"The longer I wait, the more pain I will be dealt. I'm hoping that they'll go easy on me since we're already mated." He stated, massaging her lower back. She sighed as her body began to relax, and then smiled up at him.

"Sounds like a good plan." She muttered, pecking him on the lips before twisting her body to sit up. Giving another stretch, and feeling his eye travel her bare body, she giggled and stood in all her glory.

"I'm going to go take that bath. Would you mind to start on breakfast?" She asked, waiting until he gave a nod and then headed to the bathroom. Once she was behind the door, she started to gnaw on her bottom lip as everything that happened last night rushed to her. Her body immediately began to heat up at the memories, and she shivered as the cool air in the bathroom did nothing to help. Giving a shake of her head, she stepped farther into the bathroom, only to stop when something in the mirror caught her attention.

Blinking to ensure that what she was seeing was correct, she then moved forward and touched the left side of her neck. Where small, purple scales were formed. The exact kind of scales that formed on Cobra when he got serious with his Dragon Slayer magic. Stepping back, she wondered if it had something to do with them being mated, and decided to ask Cobra when she got out of the bath. She knew not to really worry about it, since she knew deep down that Cobra would never do something that would endanger her. So, with that thought, she started her bath and was soon relaxing in the warm, bubbly water.

"Lucy, I'm coming in." Cobra called out a few minutes later. Giving a smile, she called him in and blinked when she saw him enter while carrying a tray. Then giggled when he lowered it down to her level, to show her that it had a cup of hot tea, her small sugar bowl, and even a spoon on top of a napkin.

"Careful, spoil me too much and you'll regret it." She stated, feeling her breath hitch when he smiled and leaned forward.

"It'd be worth it." He growled, pressing a quick, breath taking kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Soak as long as you want, breakfast will still be warm when you get out." He muttered, causing her to give a nod while still in a daze. Only to blink as she saw his gaze go to the left side of her neck, and recalled what was there.

"Is that your mark? On my neck?" She asked, watching as he blinked and then smiled down at her with a nod.

"It will stay like that for about a week, and then fade into your skin. Other slayers will still be able to see it, as well as their mates, but anyone else will just see skin after the week is up. It also connects you to me, we can share all sorts of things later on when our bond is stronger. It can even be used as a tracking device should the need to rise." He stated, causing her to smile and faintly touch the mark.

"Mmm. I'll be out in a bit." She whispered, getting another kiss from him before sitting back and watching him walk out in nothing but a pare of faded jeans. Giving a smile, she took hold of the tea and added some sugar before taking a sip. Smiling as the sweet liquid settled over tongue, traveled down her throat, and began to warm her body from the inside.

She didn't soak for long, and was soon back in her room slipping into a sweater and a comfortable pair of jeans. Then moved into the kitchen, smiling as she watched Cobra finish setting the table and placing the food on plates.

"Just in time." He stated, causing her to smile and sit down as he placed food in front of her and settled across from her.

"This looks amazing." She exclaimed, giving a moan as she took a bite and realized that it tasted as good as it looked. Smiling over at him, and gave a wink to show that she loved it before watching as he took a bite as well. Although, she noted that he had poured a bit of his self made poison over it.

"Does being mated to you also mean that I will be immune to poisons like you are?" She asked, watching as he blinked before giving a small nod of his head.

"Some poisons will still have an effect on you determining how strong the dosage is. However, nothing will kill you." He stated, causing her to smile and give a nod. Her curiosity sated for now.

* * *

Cobra felt as if he was heading to his death as the Fairy Tail guild became closer and closer. He knew that so many people would want his head on a platter once they all realized that he was mated to their precious light. However, regardless of how much they hated him because of it, he wasn't going to regret it. While she might be the light of Fairy Tail, she was so much more than him.

"Calm down Cobra. They might fuss and tease, but I doubt that anyone is really going to do anything...too drastic. Hopefully." Lucy muttered, causing him to give a sigh and smile over at her.

"You do recall this is Fairy Tail that we are talking about. No one knows what they will do." He muttered, watching as she blinked and looked over at him. A contemplative look coming over her face, causing him to blink and step closer.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, having already decided that he would ensure that he never listened in on her soul unless he deemed it absolutely necessary.

"Oh, nothing much. Just, don't worry about it." She stated, giving him a smile that had his heart stopping. Giving a mental groan, he allowed her to take his hand and move them quicker toward the guild. Within moments, they were through the door and Lucy was calling out her usual greeting, while heading straight for the bar to get her usual smoothie. Cobra followed behind her, ignoring the confused looks, and some glares.

"Lucy, is everything alright...What is that on your neck?" Erza suddenly asked, causing him to tense and look over her shoulder to see the scarlet haired woman looking at his mate, before glaring at him.

"It's my mating mark. I am now officially mated to Cobra." Lucy exclaimed, causing him to stare at her in shock at just announcing it out right. Everyone else was staring at her as if she was out of her mind, but she was merely smiling and even latched onto his arm.

"Cobra...Lucy...You two...What?" Erza muttered, pointing at both of them before giving a blink and then scowling at him.

"Cobra! If you..."

"Stop right there Erza. He told me everything that I was to expect out of being his mate. Not to mention, I've already told you that I like him. I agreed to be his mate. Got it." Lucy growled out, crossing her arms and glaring at the equip mage who had stopped talking at stared at her.

"Luce. Is it really what you want?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to turn to him with a smile.

"Yes Natsu. This is what I want. He's also already told me that if I ever feel the need to end the relationship between us, which I never will, I merely just have to say so." She stated, and he looked around as all the slayers' eyes widened at that, before finally relaxing.

"Still. Isn't it too soon?" Gray spoke up, and he watched as Lucy shook her head and took hold of his head.

"I don't think it is. I've always felt something for Cobra, and he returns those feelings. Right?" She asked, causing him to blink before wrapping her in a hug.

"Damn straight." He muttered, watching as she smiled at him and then smiled at the others.

"Everything is fine, so no need to attempt to dismember him Erza." She stated, causing him to look at the woman who looked confusion. Erza stayed quiet for a moment, and then gave a sigh.

"Very well." Erza stated, and Lucy smiled before getting a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Besides. I think everyone else would be more interested in why you have a few bruises on your own neck." She stated, causing Cobra to nearly choke as he glanced down and indeed saw bruises around Erza's neck. His gaze then traveled to Jellal, who was as red as his girlfriend's face and then burst out laughing.

"I see I'm not the only one who got lucky." He laughed out, and then blinked when he heard Midnight start laughing. He studied his old friend for a moment, and then chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, Midnight. Why don't you tell everyone what transpired between you and Mira last night?" He called out, making the entire guild go silent before all eyes spun toward the bar maid and the man sitting in front of her. Both of them frozen and staring at Cobra in shock. Midnight choked as he got to his feet.

"The hell man!" He shouted, a blush across his face as Mira covered her face in embarrassment. Cobra merely smiled and then tugged Lucy back as Elfman suddenly gave a loud cry and headed for his sister, causing Midnight to back off as the huge man stopped in front of the she-demon.

"Mira?" Elfman asked, and then Cobra blinked before tensing and resting a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"Want to take a very early honeymoon?" He asked, keeping his eye on the still and quiet bar maid.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and he just tightened his hold briefly.

"Yes or no?" He hissed out, risking a glance down to see her shrug before giving a nod.

"I guess."

"Good. Lets go." He growled, spinning her around and giving a chuckle as an all too familiar aura began to settle over the guild.

"Why is Mira going all demonic?" Lucy suddenly asked, picking up the pace without his ushering.

"She didn't like the fact that I made her relationship public. Thought I should get away while I could." He stated, chuckling when she laughed.

"Then why bring me?" She asked, and he smirked when he heard the teasing in her voice.

"Because, I'm never leaving you behind." He stated, stealing a quick kiss before giving a laugh as Mira let out a screech.

"Cobra! You're dead if I get a hold of you!" The scream sent a shiver through him, but blinked when Lucy took his hand.

"No worries, I'll calm her down when we get back. If she attempts to kill you I'll tell her she can't be godmother." Lucy laughed out!

* * *

 **There you have it! The final chapter of A Place Called Home! (Also, I might come back and edit some of this later.)**


End file.
